


True Loves Fear

by Umsemucw



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Barry is adorible, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, Yellow lantern, also slight language, fight, green lantern mission, hal is not going to like it, now I see why people say how do you tag, preexisting relationship, sinestro has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umsemucw/pseuds/Umsemucw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal is on his way home when he is ambushed by a yellow lantern. During the ensuing battle he finds out something that rattles him and he rushes home in hopes that it's not to late</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Loves Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a series I'm doing. Please enjoy.

Hal hoped that this fight ended soon.

He had been on a return trip from Oa after being called to deal with a yellow lantern issue. An issue which had been taken care of without any real trouble as it had only been a couple of newbies trying to both get used to their rings and make a name for themselves.

The only problem had been finding the slippery little shits. After they had been flushed out of the abandoned outpost on a fucking ice planet of all places, they had been defeated easily and their rings confiscated by Kilowog. Unfortunately it turned out that one of the higher ranking members of Sinestro’s corps had been there as well. The battle with it had taken well over two hours as the lantern had an extreme cunning that more than made up for lack of strength. After defeating it and a simple briefing Hal had begun the trip home more than happy to leave the yellows to Kilowog and the corps.

He took his usual route intent on getting back home an into his lovers arm before the sun rose the next day. Of course he had been too preoccupied to notice the ambush. But then again. It was an ambush.

Which lead to his current situation. In the middle of an asteroid field, half a sector from Earth with a yellow lantern taking cheap shots. Pathetic cheap shots.

Hal dodged the yellow construct with a practiced ease sending a green one back where the new yellow lantern would expect it, then one where it wouldn’t. The yellow dodged the flyswatter he sent at him, visibly confused by the device. And in its confusion it didn't notice the green jet coming from behind.

A loud screech rang in his ears as it was hit the jet pushing it several meters back before it spun away and glared at him. the mass of tentacles coming out of its back writhed in anger and pain. Seven bulbous eyes narrowed into slits and it hissed, “You will regret that!”

“Please, the only thing I regret is seeing your ugly mug” Hal snarked easily batting the weak yellow alien weapon constructs with his own. It definitely wasn’t the first time he had fought an alien opponent but it was the first time he had ever seen one of this species. And boy was it ugly Hal thought with a grimace. A large head with no neck surrounded by a crustacean like armor on its upper body with about ten tentacles protruding from its back. Thin arms with large hands that had sharp claws instead of fingers. And a lower serphantine body with glowing lines traveling down it. By earth standards definitely not a looker.

“That would be a fitting thing to say to one of your opponents,” it hissed the constructs around it disappearing and it seemed to shrink in on itself. “Especially if they are the one who will end you!” in a split second it charged, tail snapping out from where it had been coiled tightly propelling it quickly at Hal. He dodged it only due to ingrained instincts it before grabbing its tail in a giant green hand construct and slamming it into the nearest asteroid. A loud hiss came as Hal removed the hand and saw it trying to stand but unable. Shaking his head he picked him up and did it again.

For good measure of course.

“I’ll be honest that was kinda disappointing. Didn’t even have time to work up a sweat.” Hal said popping his shoulder as he turned away from the unconscious alien. ‘Of course I’m not really complaining about that cause then this would have taken who knows how much longer. Not cool when all I feel like doing is going home and collapsing on the couch or bed. Whichever I get to first.’ Thought the lantern with a shrug.

“Running back to earth Jordan?” came a low cackle from behind him. Turning around Hal watched as three eyes opened, the others swollen form the face first plant with the asteroid, and stared at him with a sadistic pleasure.

“Still awake? Huh, guess you’re not as weak as I thought.” Hal said, noting only a second of irritation appear on its face before it schooled itself back into a smug expression.

“I hope you can make it back to your little bed warmer before the others do.” The yellow lantern continued trying not to appear bothered, and as though Hal hadn’t spoken at all. Hal stiffened at that and narrowed his eyes, flying a bit closer.

“What did you just say!?”  
Fighting to keep the growl out of his throat was harder than he thought it would be Hal noted in the back of his mind.

“You heard me. We in Sinestro’s corps know who you are, Hal Jordan, and now Sinestro himself knows the little secret crush you have. You have done much damage to our corps and are the leading cause of setbacks,"

Hal felt his ego swell a tiny bit at that, and the alien continued. “And he intends to strike fear in a place where it will never be removed.” The creature cackled as Hal froze the image of the blonde speedster flashing in his head before the images of what could happen to him at the hands of his nemesis.

The downed lantern became the furthest thing from his mind at the moment as Hal turned and began to haul ass back to earth. The images and scenarios of frightening content kept playing in his head.

But as he flew off so fast he didn’t notice the victorious look as eight eyes opened and another figure appeared having been cloaked by the aliens’ abilities.

“Did you get what was needed?” asked the second figure as the octantigan turned and looked at him grinning.

“Of course. It was almost too easy. The fool left his mind wide open.” It said floating up off the asteroid.

“Good. Now we follow” and with that said the two yellow lanterns followed the green, hidden with the power of the octantigan’s eyes.

Hal considered himself lucky that he was only have a sector away from earth. But even at his current speed it would take some time to get back to earth and in that time it was undoubtable that the scenarios would run rampant in his mind. He had already been gone for a week and that was a long time away. So much could have already happened and the trail could be cold. Or nothing at all could have happened.

This thought only vaguely comforted the lantern as he speed up and as the blue planet finally came into view his paranoia skyrocketed. The bad scenarios had overtaken the very, very few good ones he had conjured.

“What if he’s not there!? What if I’m too late!? What if he’s dead-!!!?” Hal’s eyes widened at that thought and he began to push himself harder than he had ever before so he could get their yesterday.

Less than half an hour later he was running up the steps to Barry’s home and started to bang his fist on the door, ring grasped tightly in his palm just in case.

Just as Hal was about to kick down the door, it opened revealing a sleepy pair of eyes belonging to one resident speedster.  
Barry blinked and looked up in surprised to see him. “Hal! I didn’t know you -” Hal cut Barry off barreling through the door, slamming it shut and pulling the blonde into a bone crushing hug. His fingers dug into the speedster’s sides and back sharply as Hal realized that he was here and not kidnapped.

“Hal, what’s wrong?,” the speedster asked concerned at his lover’s reaction. The green lantern didn’t move his head, buried in Barry’s neck simply breathing in the speedsters scent and grounding himself in the reality that yes Barry was here.

Now extremely worried and wide awake despite the lateness of the hour, Barry grabbed and shook Hal’s shoulders in an attempt to get his attention. “Hal!”

Finally reacting, Hal pulled back and gave him a once over before concluding that he was alright and unharmed. Pulling him back into the hug, he pressed their foreheads together and responded. “Nothing, Care Bear. Just had a little fright.”

At the concerned and not taking that bullshit answer look he was getting, Hal decided that a change in subject was best. The pilot didn't want to revisit all the scenarios he had been unable to stop thinking of on the way home. Taking the speedster’s head in his hands he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before responding, “I’ll tell you about it later. Okay. Right now all I want to do is hold you. "

Barry stared him in the eyes for a moment. Then with a sigh, the speedster nodded but gave him a look to show he would remember that then relaxed and wrapped his arms around his lover.

Hal smiled and just held the speedster for a few more seconds before pulling back again. Nuzzling the their noses together in a way that never failed to get the speedster to giggle, Hal picked the other up and walked them over to the couch and sat down with Barry balanced in his lap curled up against him.  
Giving the blonde another chaste kiss Hal shifted till they were both laying down on the couch with Barry pressed firmly between the pilot and the back of the couch.

Knowing he would probably wake up with a sore neck at the least Hal smiled and closed his eyes pressing his face into the soft blonde hair and promptly drifted off the exhaustion of the past several days catching up to him, his arms wrapped around the blonde in a content manner.

Barry smiled glancing up and seeing the lanterns sleeping face. He was worried about what had caused Hal to panic but it was probably for the best that he let it go at least till the pilot had slept some.

So with an accepting sigh Barry snuggled as close as he could to the brunet and drifted off as well.

They could talk about it in the morning. Besides Barry had noticed how much tension had disappeared when Barry agreed to leave the conversation alone. He figured it was best to leave it be till the pilot brought it up. Though if Hal didn't bring it up after two weeks he would.

With that thought Barry curled up as much as he could and drifted off warm and content.

And as the two slept they were unaware of the pair watching them from across the street. Shrouded by an aliens cloaking abilities and the night, the two yellow lanterns watched the building for a few more minutes before turning skywards. And as they flew unnoticed into the dark of space, the octantigan looked over at the other.

“Sinestro, was that furtive towards your plans?” it asked.

Sinestro only nodded, mind already applying the gathered information to his plan. A smirk slowly spread across his face as the destruction of Jordan’s will came to fruition in his mind.


End file.
